Each track conveyor comprises a set of rotating wheels coupled to the support frame, and a track looped around said wheels.
The snow grooming vehicle is normally equipped with a plurality of operating units, such as a tiller for processing the snow of the ski slopes, a shovel for moving snow masses along the ski slopes, and/or a winch assembly.
The snow grooming vehicle comprises snow guard elements housed in a rear portion of the snow grooming vehicle and around portions of the respective tracks. In particular, each snow guard element is arranged around a rear portion of the respective track so as to cover the rear of the track to reduce the amount of snow projected from the track towards the outside. In particular, the snow guard element, just like the wings in common vehicles, has the shape of a bird's wing.
The snow guard element is usually made of hard plastic or metal.
However, the snow guard element is not always able to capture an adequate amount of snow and, consequently, in many cases, a certain quantity of snow is projected from the track towards the outside. This drawback is very important when the snow grooming vehicle is equipped with a snow tiller positioned at the rear of the snow grooming vehicle. In these cases, the snow from the track is projected onto, and accumulates on, the tiller, thereby increasing its overall weight, the consumption of the tracked vehicle and the manoeuvrability of said tiller and of the snow grooming vehicle.
In addition, each track comprises several belts and grousers fixed to the belts. Another drawback of the snow grooming vehicle of certain prior snow grooming vehicles is that some snow accumulates between the grousers and, consequently, both the grip of the track in the snow and the performance of the snow grooming vehicle decrease because of the greater weight of the track due to the accumulated snow.